


В Лимбе

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, PWP, секс по голосвязи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Любовь умерла. Да здравствует любовь.





	В Лимбе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Limbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013133) by [for_autumn_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am). 



— Шире, — потребовал Кайло.

— Это смешно, — пожаловался Хакс, но подчинился, раздвигая ноги. Он лежал на спине на своем бледно-голубом диване, подтянув колени к груди. Хакс был удивительно гибок, но его поза все еще казалась напряженной, а на губах застыла обычная усмешка.

 _«Такой красивый и такой бешеный_ », — подумал Кайло, но ничего не сказал. Льстить Хаксу бесполезно.

Он погладил свой член через штаны. Это было приятно, но одиноко. Он находился в кабине своего истребителя, а Хакс — на «Финализаторе» на расстоянии в световой год от него. И эта дистанция казалась правильной.

— Прикоснись к себе, — приказал Кайло. — Прикоснись к себе ради своего Верховного лидера.

Голозвонок не сравнится с сексом, не сможет заменить реальность, но в этом и заключается часть игры. Кайло не мог увидеть, потемнели ли глаза Хакса, не видел его нежно-розового смазанного отверстия, только длинный, тонкий палец, скользящий внутрь. Хакса, нахмурившегося, в предельной концентрации.

Хакс все еще не очень проникся сексом, хоть и не являлся в нем новичком... он мысленно сверялся со своим странным списком контрольных точек, оценивая каждый шаг своего выступления.

— Как ощущения?

— Их недостаточно.

— Продолжай. — Кайло улыбнулся. — Но не причиняй себе боль.

Гиперпространство сверкало вокруг него. Он сосредоточился на неподвижности Хакса, его выверенных движениях и тихих вздохах.

Почему-то быть на расстоянии от него волновало больше, чем быть рядом. Больше походило на фантазию, которой это всегда и было.

Кайло прикоснулся к члену, поглаживая по всей длине, большим пальцем обвел головку, размазывая по ней капли смазки. Копировал движения Хакса при мастурбации. В ответ тот учился подражать непредсказуемой страсти Кайло. Кайло видел, как Хакс раздвинул два пальца, видел, как он извивался. Такой влажный и готовый, но Кайло слишком далеко, чтобы этим воспользоваться. Он редко бывал рядом.

Он наслаждался отношениями на расстоянии с человеком, которого видел каждый день.

 _«Ты мой?»_ — еще одна вещь, которую Кайло не должен был произносить вслух, а просто смотреть и ждать.

Кайло кончил довольно быстро, но оргазм практически не имел значения. Важными были изгиб шеи Хакса, его тихие вздохи, дрожь в его конечностях, момент, в который Кайло не мог не сказать тихо и успокаивающе: «Вот так».

Вот и всё.


End file.
